I'm Yours
by Trades Complaints
Summary: Bella Swan: serious, pessimistic editor. Edward Cullen: Free-spirited, optimistic musician. Can he change her and open her eyes? AH, AU, cannon
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Twilighters. Nice to see you again. I'm really hoping I can stay committed to this story. I would absolutely HATE for this story to go up in smoke. This is The Best Idea I've Ever Had. See, it was capitalized. THAT'S how important this is to me. The characters are OOC, but only in mood and goofiness level (that will become obvious later). Enjoy, Annie.**

**EPOV**

I'm Edward Cullen. I'm a twenty year old piano player, and I go to Juliard in New York City.

This is possibly the best day of my life.

Why, do you ask? Well, I will answer your question.

I just met the love of my life.

Cheesy, right? I know. I only just met her three hours ago, but I'm just so certain it'll work out.

So, I'm an optimist. I'm PROUD to be an optimist.

Back to my fan-TASTIC story.

I was hanging out with my best friends: Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock-Hale. We'll just say Hale, though, because it's shorter.

As I said before, we were hanging out, in the Starbucks that was two blocks from my apartment.

According to Jasper, my apartment is very "Suave" and "Shwanky".

As we were all coming in through the door, I walked straight into this wall. But it wasn't a wall, it was a man.

I heard a smacking sound and a squeaky curse as the man stopped short, and I looked up to see him scrunching up his eyebrows and looking at me, confused. He was only about three inches taller than me, but I'm a pretty tall guy.

"Sorry, man. I didn't see you there." I said a little loudly, because he was kind of scaring me.

He laughed. Ha ha. "It's alright. Considering hows short and scrawny I am, it's gotta be hard to see me. I'm only Six feet, seven inches tall."

He said it sarcastically, but I new he was just joking because of this huge grin on his face that was as bright as the sun.

He moved side ways, and I guessed it was because it was pretty jammed. Rosalie and Jasper were practically on top of me, but I suppose Rosalie was trying to get in a good look at the wall-man.

"I'm Emmet, by the way."

"Edward, nice to meet you under such wonderful circumstances." I said, looking at the huge coffee stain on his back.

All of the sudden, there was an ear-splitting screech coming from behind Emmet. I bet a bit to look around him and saw two girls.

There was a tiny girl with incredibly black, spiky hair, and she seemed to be screeching.

Her big, brown eyes were filled with anger, and wide open.

I looked over my shoulder to see Jasper staring at her. It was obvious he was gawking at the Tinker-Bell Girl, so I elbowed him in the ribs.

The screeching stopped, and then there was an anguished wail coming from the same girl.

"Emmeeettttt! I spent sooo muucchh mooooooooney on that shirt!" She put her head in her hands and breathed deep. I saw a hand on her shoulder, and looked up at the hand's owner.

I almost gasped. ME. I don't gasp unless I break something (which happens a lot because me and Jasper like to play catch with glass).

The girl was beautiful, but not in a outrageous way, like Rosalie. It was more subdued, but it was apparent.

She was whispering in the small girl's ear, and loose wisps of hair from her messy bun fell over her face, framing her chocolate eyes.

Her face was heart shaped, and she had tinted cheeks, which looks naturally pink.

She ha full lips, almost too full, but fit in perfectly with her button nose.

She was wearing skinny jeans, purple converses, and a big black sweatshirt. She had nice legs.

Emmet started talking, and I tuned in, realizing that all of this had happened in a time span of thirty seconds.

"Edward, this is Alice," he pointed at the recovering girl, "And Bella. " He pointed at Bella, the purple-converse girl.

"Nice to meet you. This is Jasper and Rosalie." I pointed to each of them in turn. "They're my best friends, and twins." I grinned at them, and peaked at Bella, who was absently playing with a mood ring on her finger. It turned from green to black.

**(A/N that's Annoyed to Grumpy)**

She caught my eye, and her blush darkened a bit.

I looked away, at Emmet, slightly surprised at the blush.

Rosalie thrust her hand at Emmet.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie." She said, smiling like she'd won the lottery.

"Emmet." He said, grinning as well.

The little one, Alice Stuck her hand at Jasper, who took it and kissed it. This shocked me, since he was usually very shy around girls.

"I'm Jasper. It's very nice to meet you, Alice."

"Ooh I love your accent! Where are you from?" She said, basically jumping up and down.

I tuned them out and turned towards Bella.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Edward, the one who made Alice wail like that. Very sorry."

I smiled and offered my hand, which she took tentatively.

Her mood ring was still black.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"May I ask you something?"

She looked hesitant. "What?"

"Why are you upset?" I put my thumb on the mood ring.

Alice bounced over to us.

"Don't worry, she's always upset. You'll get used to it when you and Bella start going out."

At this, I blushed, and Bella blushed AND started to cough.

"Um, Alice, if you haven't noticed, we just met and I don't date." She said as she stopped coughing.

"But-"

"Leave, Alice. Go talk to Jasper." She huffed and sulked away towards Jasper.

"Why don't you date?" asked after an awkward silence.

"Pffsht. _Why? _Look at me. Who would date me?"

At this, I gave her an unbelieving look.

"Seriously?

"Uh, yeah."

"You think you unattractive?"

"Uh huh."

"But you're_ not_. I mean, have you _looked_ in a mirror lately? You're beautiful!"

She blushed, but said, "Yeah, right. It's not funny, doing that to girls. Teasing them like that."

"I'm not! Are you blind or something? I'd ask you out right now if you stopped being so upset or no reason!" then I realized what I'd said.

Her mouth opened and closed again, and then she stated dryly, "Are you _asking me out?_"

It was my turn to open and close my mouth like a fish.

"Um, Yeah, I guess." I mentally crossed my fingers, and waited.

"Sorry, but I'm not dating right now." She said, looking at me emotionlessly.

I frowned, and then perked up. "All right, fine. How about we be friends? Just friends? You can deal with that, right?"

She looked conflicted for a moment, and then nodded and smiled timidly.

"Okay, it's set. You and me are friends. For now." I whispered the last part under my breath as she smiled and walked towards our friends.

**So, What do you think? Is it a lost cause? Flames are not appreciated, but helpful criticism is. I might not be able to update all the time, because of school and the fact that I have things to do after school as well. But, don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can get to my computer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Twilighters! I might not be able to update a lot because I'm in advanced math and have TONS of homework, but I'll try my hardest. If you want ideas, come to me because I'm chock full of them. Also, if you think you might want to take over this story, PM me. I can give you the story line and a few scenes I already have planned out, and I don't think I have time in my life to write very often. I'll try, but They'll be a little below medium length.**

ALICE POV:

We were walking out of the coffee shop, me behind Emmet and Bella behind me.

All of the sudden, Emmet stopped short. I smashed into him, and the coffee went ALL OVER his awesome designer shirt I'd bought him just that morning. I cursed loudly, and heard a voice on the other side of Emmet, warble-y with fear, most likely.

The hulking Best Guy Friend before me stepped back, knocking me into Bella. I saw the face of a good-looking guy peer around Emmet, and heard him gasp as his gaze landed on Bella.

Just as I was preparing to set them up, a miracle happened. As Emmet walked a few feet away with a dazzling blonde, a tall, blonde, blue-eye god appeared before me.

He threw me a friendly half smile, and held out his hand. I went to shake, but he grasped it and kissed it lightly.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am. My name's Jasper Whitlock." He said in a soft my strong voice as he stared into my eyes. I noticed that he had a slight southern twang, and it fascinated me.

"Uh..... Oh! I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but you can call me Alice because Mary is SUCH a drab name."

I swear, people in Africa could hear my heart beating that very moment.

I looked to the side as he dropped my hand, reluctantly it seemed, and saw a strange sight.

Bella had her hand stretched out, with the other good-looking guy playing with her mood ring and talking with a troubled look on his face.

She was BLUSHING.

I grinned and looked back at Jasper, his eyes fixed on mine, just looking. All of the sudden, I knew that one day we would be together even though we just met.

I _know_ things.

"So, Alice........ I know it might be a bit early, but-" and he was cut off by Bella and The Good-Looking Guy. Some people have terrible timing.

" Hi, everybody," Said the penny-headed guy, glancing over at Emmet and the model-type girl. He had the tiniest hint of a British accent. Cool.

" Hi! I'm Alice! Who are you?" I said kind of loudly, because Jasper's thigh was brushing against my hand.

" Edward Cullen, Miss. Nice to meet you. I see you've met Jasper." He said lightly, giving this half-smirk at Jasper that I didn't understand until I looked to my right and saw Jasper with a light blush on his face.

I gave him, meaning Edward, a little smirk that I switched to Bella. " Looks like you've met Bella, too, Penny." He looked really confused.

I looked around and realized he was looking at me. " Oh! Sorry. It's just that your hair. Its kind of Penny-colored. In a good way?" I said, trying to explain myself.

" It's fine, Alice." He said with a chuckle.

Bella, I realized, must feel just a bit left out. " Hey, Bella! This is Jasper. He's Edward's friend."

She reached out and shook his hand loosely. " Nice to meet you." She said with a small smile.

" The same, Ma'am." He said politely. Gosh, that accent would be the death of me.

I heard a tinkling giggle, and looked behind me to see the blonde girl walking over with Emmet.

I hope he doesn't embarrass Bella.

" He, Bella-kins. Who's your, um, _FRIEND_?"

Oh Dear Lord.


End file.
